wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Cube
The Black Cube of Darkness is a character that first appeared in "The Fancy Party". He is a seemingly ominous object who was considered to be concentrated evil and only speaks in Latin with a deep demonic voice. He was formerly one of the most powerful and evil villains in the galaxy and was consistently among the top rankings of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard with dozens of planets under his control, but eventually gave up villainy after failing to acquire the "Ring of Invincibility" in a humiliating event (the episode "The Battle Royale"). He has since reformed with the aid of Wander and found a new lease on life. Personality The Black Cube was a being of pure evil who seemed to enjoy terrifying and stealing the souls of those around him and spreading his influence throughout the galaxy. He would not hesitate to become even more powerful if given the chance. Despite this and the fact that he is pure condensed evil in a cube, the Black Cube of Darkness is actually quite self-conscious about being a cube and becomes incredibly saddened when realizing that he has no limbs or a proper living body like other beings in the galaxy. Eventually this self-conscious attitude led to severe depression, which showed that that the Black Cube was actually a sensitive being who wasn't purely evil. Eventually, through the aid of Wander and some soul searching, the Black Cube found the own goodness he had deep within his black heart, becoming a "Little Black Cube of Sunshine". Powers and Abilities The Black Cube is a powerful being who can destroy his enemies on a deeper level than physical. The Black Cube has the power to steal people's souls simply by speaking to them. Whenever he speaks he glows an eerie orange color as it is this chanting which grants him his power. The only way to avoid having one's soul sucked is to completely avoid eye contact with the Black Cube. Victims of the Black Cube's power are rendered unconscious after looking at him and their eyes will become pitch black as their souls are stolen, however the Black Cube has the ability to return them as well, but his victims seem to be slightly drained and confused afterwards. It appears that the Black Cube can only steal a soul if he stares at a victim for a prolonged period as seen in "The Black Cube", making his powers truly dark and terrifying. He also has telekinetic powers which he once used to crush a cash register, however he might only be able to use them when truly angry, as he doesn't use this power to touch or move things, instead moving or pushing them with his own body most of the time as though he had hands, which he does not. His body is also seemingly indestructible as shown in "The Battle Royale", where General McGuffin's missile was rendered bent and useless after coming in contact with the Black Cube. In "The Battle Royale", its power to steal souls was on par with Little Bits' power to control them and both were seemingly immune to each other's influence. History In "The Fancy Party", the Black Cube was one of the many villains who attended Queen Entozoa's fancy dinner party in hopes of inheriting her army and power. During the party he attempted to intimidate Lord Hater and Commander Peepers while in the bathroom. Later Sylvia pushed Peepers onto the Black Cube, causing the Black Cube to steal Peepers' soul. In "The Battle Royale", the Black Cube is shown battling Little Bits for the ring of invincibility, and later on, it reaches the ring, but fails to obtain it due to it lacking any hands. Its fellow villains look on with shame, disappointment and laughter which causes the Black Cube to sadly float away as he realizes his limitations. In "The Black Cube", after suffering his most shameful loss when he failed to obtain the Ring of Invincibility, the Black Cube could no longer go on as a villain and quit, eventually moving into a small apartment on some city planet where he got a job as a cashier at a fast food restaurant. The Black Cube also apparently got himself a girlfriend either during or prior to these events. Eventually though his girlfriend left him, his rent was due and his car was towed, resulting in him almost losing his temper. Luckily Wander soon appeared and cheered the villain up and told him to be positive. This worked for a time, but after running into a trio of bullies and several freaked out citizens who still thought he was a villain, the Black Cube grew depressed once more, with Wander trying to cheer him up once more, only to fail due to the intervention of the bullies, who then got him fired. The Black Cube then floated around town in the rain to do some soul searching in hopes of finding what to do with his life. He is then harassed by the bullies once more, but after one falls off a bridge, the Black Cube attempts to save him, only for the bully to accuse the Black Cube of pushing him. An angry mob of citizens then forms to seemingly kill the Black Cube which almost causes him to unleash his rage on them. Wander then intervenes and tries to calm him down only to almost have his own soul sucked out. Sylvia then reprimands the Black Cube as well as the citizens for letting their anger get out of control and that they should learn to forgive and forget. The citizens and the Black Cube realize their mistake and apologize. Wander is then revealed to have survived and everyone begins singing that they're all Little Black Cubes of Darkness, which causes the Black Cube to shine brightly as the rain stops. Wander then dries off some water from the Black Cube's face, leaving behind an image of a happy face with a tear of joy. Trivia *Andy Bean is not credited for voicing the Black Cube during the animatics and credits. *'Error:' The cube's Latin is goofed up in the closed captions for "The Fancy Party". *He was number 5 on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard prior to the events of "The Battle Royale". *According to Francisco Angones, the Black Cube is loosely based on the "Ultimate Evil" from the 1997 film The Fifth Element. *He is the seventh villain to be reformed by Wander. *It is possible that he knows some English because if listened carefully when he's battling Little Bits, it sounds like he says, "It's over for you." Gallery S1e11a_Sylvia_turns_Peepers'_head_to_the_black_cube.jpg S1e11a_Black_cube_speaking_gibberish_2.jpg S1e11a_Black_cube_speaking_gibberish_3.jpg S1e11a_Black_cube_speaking_gibberish_4.jpg S1e11a_Black_cube_speaking_gibberish_5.jpg S1e11a_Black_cube_speaking_gibberish_6.jpg Black cube vs Little Bits.png|Black cube vs Little Bits png.png Bandicam 2016-04-14 14-36-12-820.jpg bandicam 2016-04-14 14-57-43-317.jpg bandicam 2016-04-14 14-57-50-856.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-12-07-937.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-12-15-091.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-12-30-126.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-13-14-439.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-13-38-849.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-13-40-163.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-13-46-297.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-14-37-205.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-14-38-290.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-14-43-842.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-14-46-116.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-16-057.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-16-786.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-23-864.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-24-850.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-30-987.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-36-890.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-42-749.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-45-178.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-18-33-291.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-19-305.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-43-160.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-51-160.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-15-52-909.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-16-25-779.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-16-48-810.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-17-02-826.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-17-09-589.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-18-39-981.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-18-43-478.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-18-50-176.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-18-52-875.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-19-10-697.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-11-516.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-23-093.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-24-125.jpg|link=in the news paper bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-26-355.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-32-164.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-33-084.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-36-121.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-47-54-150.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-48-06-161.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-48-16-194.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-48-23-668.jpg bandicam 2016-04-24 00-50-43-107.jpg Appearances Season 1 * "The Fancy Party" Season 2 * "The Axe" (mentioned) * "The Battle Royale" * "The Black Cube" * "The Sick Day" * "The End of the Galaxy" Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Former villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rulers Category:Heroes